Miranda Hollander
Miranda Hollander is a character and one of the protagonists of the film Species: The Awakening. Early life Miranda is an human/alien hybrid created by Tom Hollander. She was taken by Tom and was raised as his niece, being told by him that her parents died when she was a baby. Miranda had a natural lifespan that was much shorter than most humans. Species: The Awakening Miranda grew up to become a brilliant and seductive college teacher. By the time she was an adult, Miranda did not realize that she was nearing the end of her lifespan. Once after going out to celebrate her birthday with her boyfriend, Miranda's inner alien awoken with transforming to her alien form and killed him. She passed out and was found naked the morning after with no memory of what had happened. Taken to the hospital unconscious, Miranda's alien side awoke once again and killed several of the people there. Notified by the police, Hollander rushed and found Miranda unconscious in the middle of a massacre. Miranda was then told the truth lying behind her "illness", and that she had reached the end of her lifespan. While Tom and Miranda urged to Mexico after Maguire's lab in order to save her life, she learned better about her abilities, such as touching books and learning everything without having to read them. In Maguire's lab, Miranda first met Azura, Maguire's "servant" and a fellow hybrid like her. Falling ill once again Maguire and Forbes united once again and rushed to save her. They eventually discovered the solution was to inject fresh human DNA in Miranda's body, which she disagreed for it costing the sacrifice of another human being. Miranda succumbed once again and Hollander, with no other option, kidnapped a woman with Azura's help. The experiment apparently succeeded when Miranda came out of her coccoon healthy and strong. As Maguire approached her, Miranda easily threw him away. Hollander checked Miranda and found her to be acting agressive, different to how she usually behaved. Miranda "asked" to have sex with Azura and to Hollander himself since they had no blood ties, which he refused. Irritated, Miranda then left and found Calderon, a docile male hybrid working as an inkeeper. His sterility resulted in her killing him. Hollander then discovered what caused Miranda's current behavior - as her the hormones became unstable, her alien side became increasingly dominant, mentally first, then physically. Miranda steals a dress from a bar singer and kills a man at the same bar, much everyone's horror. Hollander then decided to sedate Miranda, so her DNA imbalance could be fixed; Forbes gave him a near-lethal dose to use, but warned that she was now "100% pure creature." Going separate ways, Maguire was approached by Miranda in an alley and, failed to sedate her, she seduced him and the two copulated. Satisfied, the creature then killed Forbes. As her alien side faded, Miranda passed out and was found by Hollander. Miranda was taken back to Forbes' house, where Tom discovered via X-ray that a new creature was rapidly growing in her womb. Miranda weakly said her humanity was dying, and that she did not want to be pure alien. Hollander was attacked by the alien-Azura, furious with the way things went after Hollander and Miranda arrived. When Azura was about to kill Hollander, Miranda returned in her alien form and the two creatures battled. Miranda managed to knock Azura down, only to be impaled by her. As she died from her fatal wounds, Miranda thanked Hollander for giving her life. Personality Miranda seemed smarter than any human, but never saw herself above them (believing she was one). Raised as a human, she wanted a normal life with her boyfriend; unfortunately, her dying body caused her to kill him when her alien side surfaced. Upon having her life extended, Miranda fell under the sway of her alien DNA, with her humanity largely suppressed by her mating instinct. Much like Eve, once this was satisfied, her human side regained control. Appearance Miranda looks more like the aliens of the first two films. Miranda can spit bone daggers and can have daggers come out her wrist. In her alien form, she lacks hair and has slicked-back tentacles in place of hair, similar to Sil's alien form. When Miranda is in her human form, she appears to be a female Caucasian standing 5'8" tall. Miranda's human form appears to weigth 121 pounds, and she has green eyes. Miranda's human form has blond hair, which reaches down to her shoulders and is naturally curly. Lastly, when Miranda is in her human form, she appears to be 20s. However, after the botched attempt to save her life, her alien side began manifesting. This includes her eyes changing to a luminous hue, her eyebrows vanishing and being replaced with scales. Random scale patterns on her body, and her nipples becoming the same color as her human flesh. She had gotten pregnant at the end the movie. Helena-mattsson-species-the-awakening.jpg|Miranda in alien form. Species-the-awakening-Miranda_is_trasforming.jpg|Miranda is trasforming to her alien form Miranda_finished_transformation.jpg|Miranda just finished her transformation Miranda and another alien.jpg Species4 8.jpg Species The Awakening 6724434.jpg Trivia *Unlike the other hybrids depicted in the series, the spines on Miranda's back appear more bone-like and not like stubby tentacles. *After the botched attempt to extend her life, Miranda's behavior seemed to mirror that of Sil's: Killing without remorse and potential sexual competition. **However, having had her alien side suppressed her entire life, Miranda values her humanity; the thought of becoming an amoral seductress that could "fuck the human race into extinction" wasn't what she wanted. ***In the moment of clarity before her fight with Azura, Miranda likely felt disgusting with herself for using Fobes to become pregnant and then killing him. *It is unknown if she killed a woman for her dress. *Unlike the previous female leads, Miranda doesn't seem to have the ability to regenerate injuries. Quotes * " For their punishment Zeus gave them women" Gallery 異種4：喚醒.mkv_1455658109.gif|Miranda shocks that she get pregnant by Forbes. new creature is rapidly growing Species The Awakening Still 1.jpg Miranda.jpg 10214 2 screenshot.png Species awakening4.jpg Helena Mattsson-Species The Awakening-6.jpg 695901-SpeciesIV-14077465120.jpg YMdPi.jpg X 1QO.jpg Species4 1.jpg Helena-mattsson-656.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-15-07h19m41s203.png MV5BMzU1ODQxMzUzMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjAxNjM5NA@@. V1 SY233 SX350 AL .jpg Helena mattsson species the awakening 2007 XrlxKcQ.sized.jpg 38226032.jpg 1cf132.jpg Category:Female Category:Alien Category:Hybrid Category:Species: The Awakening characters Category:Deceased Category:Mother